


Terima Kasih (Thank You)

by Shinestiaa



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinestiaa/pseuds/Shinestiaa
Summary: Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang sadar bahwa dunia sudah diselamatkan, seseorang tersebut menemui Five untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, dan Five curiga bahwa orang tersebut dari komisi namun ternyata dia salah.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Terima Kasih (Thank You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, aku membuat ini karena berpikir bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang sadar bahwa dunia sudah diselamatkan, dan dia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atal hal tersebut. Dan Five yang tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih atas usaha yang sudah dia lakukan selama empat dekade
> 
> Dan karena aku terbiasa membaca novel terjemahan jadi bahasa tulisanku mengikuti gaya tulisan terjemahan, maaf atas kekakuan ini, selamat menikmati...
> 
> Cerita dimulai setelah season 2, dimana mereka kembali dari tahun 1960, namun tidak ada sparrow academy, dan Ben masih menjadi arwah yang menghantui Klaus. Yah kehidupan berjalan dengan baik disini.

.  
.  
.

Mansion itu sunyi, seperti biasanya, namun tidak sepenuhnya sunyi, kadang beberapa hari sekali akan terjadi keributan, seperti Diego yang berdebat dengan Luther, atau Klaus yang membakar dapur, atau suara barang pecah karna kekuatan Vanya, yah setelah kembali ketahun 2019 dan setelah menghindari kiamat kedua Vanya mulai melatih kekuatannya dibantu oleh saudara-suadaranya. Semuanya kembali normal, dan keluarga Hargreeves mencoba menjadi keluarga sekali lagi. Untuk saat ini Five tidak memerlukan apapun, dia bisa menikmati ini, menikmati kesunyian dengan tumpukan buku dan se-teko besar kopi yang mengepul, setelah 45 tahun yang berat akhirnya Five bisa merasakan bersantai.

Setelah beberapa minggu kembali ke tahun 2019, mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka, seperti Vanya yang kembali bermain biola, Diego kembali bersama Patch dalam permainan ‘main hakim sendiri’-nya, Luther mencoba mencari pekerjaan dengan memanfaatkan kekuatannya, Klaus mencoba menjalani rehabilitasi, dan Allison kembali berusaha memenangkan sidang kepengasuhan claire, terkadang Five akan membatu Allison memilah dokumen, atau membantu Klaus dengan menyergapnya saat mencoba menyesap ganja, namun semuanya mulai berjalan ke arah yang lebih baik, dan Five Benar-Benar menikmatinya.

Untuk saat ini dia hanya berdiam diri diruang kerja ayahnya, dia ingin melakukan pekerjaan namun sayangnya tidak ada pekerjaan yang ditawarkan pada anak yang terlihat berumur 13 tahun, walau Five seBenarnya berusiah lebih dari 50 tahun. Jadi disinilah dia, mencoba mengambil alih sesuatu yang dikerjakan ayahnya, yah tidak menutup kemungkinan ayah mereka yang penuh rahasia masih membunyikan sesuatu yang patut mereka ketahui, jadi Five mulai menggeledah ruang kerja ayahnya, memastikan tidak ada ancaman kiamat selanjutnya, dan mengelola akun perusahaan milik ayahnya, dari semua aggota keluarganya, mungkin hanya Five yang peduli untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga, atau karna dia memang tidak memiliki pekerjaan, entahlah, uang Reginald memang berlimpah namun dengan beberapa saudaranya yang tidak kompeten uang itu bisa saja habis, sebagai contoh, Diego yang mencoba membuat api unggun dengan satu koper uang warisannya minggu lalu.

Sejauh ini Five masih tinggal di academy, bersama Luther dan Klaus, kadang dia akan tinggal bersama Diego dan ikut serta dalam aksi ‘main hakim sendiri’ nya, kadang dia akan menemani Allison dalam sidang dan tinggal bersamanya untuk beberapa hari, kadang dia juga tinggal diapartemen Vanya, dan semua saudaranya tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Five, mereka sadar bahwa itulah cara Five menyatukan keluarga mereka kembali.

“Fiveeeey, aku merindukanmu! Hei sudah menemukan harta karun ayah?” ruang kerja Reginald di dobrak oleh pria kurus dengan mantel bulu polkadot, tanpa meloleh Five sudah tahu bahwa pelaku pendobrakan adalah Klaus.

“yah pria tua itu Benar-Benar licin” tanggap Five, menyadari bahwa tidak memerdulikan saudaranya adalah tindakan percuma, saudara-saudarinya akan bertindak seperti lintah yang lengket jika mereka mencoba, dan sampai sekarang Five masih mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri mengapa dia begitu peduli pada saudara-saudarinya.

“oh baik, semoga beruntung dengan permainan ‘cari harta karun ayah tersayang’-mu, tapi hei, apa kau ingin pergi ke Griddi’s? Aku memerlukan tumpangan kesana, dan seperti yang kau lihat Fivey kecil, aku tidak bisa mengemudi.. jadi yah kau tahu, ini mungkin menjadi waktu ikatan keluarga” tawar Klaus, membuat Five menghela nafas dan mendongak dari dokumen yang dia baca.

“kenapa kau tidak meminta Diego atau yang lainnya, kau biasanya suka menempelinya seperti permen karet bekas” kata Five acuh, membuat Klaus terkekeh.

“oh ayolah saudara, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Fivey kecil-ku dan kebetulan tempat kerja Luther ada didekat situ, kita bisa mengganggunya, aku tahu kau akan suka ini pria-tua-kecil!” kata Klaus dengan seringai, tahu bahwa gremlin kecil keluarga akan tertarik, mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang sama untuk mengganggu Luther, yah jangan salahkan mereka karena awalnya Luther lah yang bersikap bajingan dengan mengurung Vanya di kamar bawah tanah, meski Vanya sudah memaafkan Luther namun beberapa saudara lain masih tidak menerimanya, dan menjahili Luther adalah hobi baru mereka sekarang.

Mendengar ide Klaus membuat Five sedikit tertarik, yah sudah beberapa hari ini Five tidak meninggalkan akademi, dan mungkin di griddi’s dia bisa mendapatkan beberapa donat dan kopi, yah sejujurnya Five juga penasaran dengan pekerjaan baru Luther, dia menyetujui ajakan Klaus bukan karena dia peduli dengan Klaus yang tidak bisa menyetir ataupun Luther dengan pekerjaan barunya, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Luther tidak memilih pekerjaan bodoh yang dapat memicu kiamat selanjutnya.

“baiklah, mungkin kau memang memerlukan pengawasan agar tidak menghancurkan griddi’s dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu atau aku akan mematahkan rahangmu Klaus!” kata Five akhirnya, sedangkan Klaus hanya me-hippies dengan udara kosong yang Five asumsikan sebagai tempat dimana Ben ada disana.

“sebaiknya kau siap dalam lima menit atau aku akan meninggalkanmu” kata Five yang merapikan pakaiannya dan meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya. Setelah kembali ke tahun 2019 saudara-dan saudari Five bersikeras membelikan Five beberapa pakaian baru ketimbang selalu memakai seragam akademi, dan untunglah mereka dapat menemukan setelan jas untuk anak-anak karena Five bersumpah akan membakar barang apapun yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Klaus sudah berlari menuju kamarnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, atau apapun yang tidak dipedulikan Five, dia melompat spasial ke dapur untuk mengambil salah satu kunci mobil ayahnya dan berkedip ke bagasi, dari semua jenis mobil koleksi ayahnya Five lebih suka model yang paling tua dan sederhana, sangat biasa dan tidak mencolok, sempurna.

Tak lama Klaus datang dengan dengan mantel bulu merah jambu yang membuat Five mendengus, alasan dia memilih mobil paling sederhana adalah agar tidak menjadi terlalu mencolok, bayangkan saja seorang anak yang terlihat berumur 13 tahun dengan setelan jas yang sedang mengemudi dan seorang pria pecandu dengan mantel merah jambu sudah cukup menarik perhatian siapapun yang melihat mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke griddi’s, dan dalam waktu singkat itu Klaus terus mengoceh tentang segala sesuatu, seperti berdebat dengan Ben atau apapun yang berusaha tidak dipedulikan Five, namun dalam Benak Five dia bersyukur, yah mendengar ocehan Klaus yang tidak jelas lebih baik dair pada terjebak dalam kesunyian kiamat, ini membuktikan bahwa saudaranya hidup dan bernafas, dan bersuara tentu saja.

Saat sampai di griddi’s Five sudah menduga bahwa dia akan mendapat tatapan seluruh penghuni griddi’s, dan Benar saja, beberapa orang mengalihkan pandangan kearah mereka, ditambah suara Klaus yang memang sengaja menarik perhatian, membuat Five memutar mata.

“berhenti membuat kita terlihat seperti badut bodoh Klaus” kata Five sakratis, dan Klaus tidak peduli, Klaus tetap menjadi Klaus.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk disalah satu meja griddi’s yang terletak di ujung dan jauh dari keramaian, dengan tumpukan donat dan satu teko penuh kopi, oh dan satu gelas besar milkshake khusus penasan Klaus, menikmati waktu keluarga yang jarang mereka dapatkan. Jujur saja, Five masih merasa asing dengan kondisi ini, namun Five masih menikmatinya, lebih dari empat dekade hidupnya selalu dia dedikasikan untuk berpikir, untuk berhitung, membuat persamaan, membuat rencana dan strategi untuk menyelamatkan dunia, dan tentu untuk menyelamatkan saudara-saudarinya, jadi memiliki waktu tanpa ketegangan dan perhitungan sungguh aneh baginya, yah tapi dia memang menginginkan keadaan ini, jadi dia akan membiasakan diri dengan keadaan ini, mungkin dimulai dengan mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas Klaus. “permisi, apakah kalian keluarga Hargreeves?” suara wanita dari arah samping membuat Five maupun Klaus menoleh, mendengar nama Hargreeves disebut tentu membuat otak mereka aktif mendadak, berharap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayah bajingan mereka, dan Five waspada tentu saja. Namun ternyata pertanyaan itu datang dari seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20 akhir, mungkin seusia para Hargreeves, memiliki rambut pirang stroberi yang panjang dan lurus, perawakan yang ramping, serta mata biru yang mengingatkan Five dengan warna laut mati, ‘seperti cermin’ adalah kata yang tepat untuk Klaus. Five dapat langsung mengetahui bahwa perempuan didepannya adalah orang Inggris mengingat aksen yang dia gunakan, dan kulit putih serta gaya pakaiannya yang terkesan kuno namun berkelas membuktikan hal tersebut. “tidak/tentu saja manis~” jawab Five dan Klaus bersamaan, membuat Five menggeram, Klaus selalu merusak suasana. Wanita itu tersenyum, maklum dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya. “bolehkan aku berbicara dengan kalian, tepatnya aku ingin berbicara pada salah satu dari kalian yang berhasil menghentikan kehancuran dunia beberapa minggu lalu” kata wanita itu dengan tenang, seakan tidak memperhatikan raut terkejut dari Five dan Klaus, dan tidak khawatir bahwa akan ada yang menguping mereka. Five tersentak, tentu saja dia terkejut, selama ini yang mengetahui mengenai kiamat hanya dia, saudaranya, dan komisi, tidak mungkin orang yang berada diluar lingkaran itu mengetahui soal kiamat, ini menandakan bahwa wanita dihadapannya pasti memiliki hubungan dengan komisi, apa-apaan ini, bukankah urusannya dan saudara-saudarinya dengan komisi sudah berakhir, untuk apa komisi mengirimkan wanita Inggris ini pada mereka?, apa komisi berniat membuat kiamat lanjutan?. “wow... ini Benar-Benar kejutan, sepertinya Fivey kecil memiliki penggemar disini” kata Klaus sambil mengaduk-aduk milkshake nya, berkedip pada Five yang masih memandang wanita itu dengan curiga, membuat Five mendengus, kenapa Klaus nampak tidak waspada sama sekali. “oh jadi kau.. senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Rose, Rose Shinestiaa, umm bisakah aku minta waktumu seBentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan” kata wanita yang bernama Rose itu setengah memohon, memandang kearah Five, Five mengedikan bahu, dia tidak bisa menolak ini, dia harus mengetahui apa motif wanita ini dan darimana dia mengetahui tentang kiamat, jika terbukti wanita ini dari komisi maka Five akan menentukan langkah selanjutnya. “yah pergilah Fivey, jangan khawatirkan aku, aku punya teman disini” kata Klaus yang mengedipkan mata ke udara kosong, Five tidak akan terkejut bahwa di sana ada arwah Ben, meski mereka sudah memesan tiga kursi yang mana satu kursi disediakan untuk Ben. “terimakasih” kata wanita itu sopan, lalu berjalan keluar dari griddi’s di ikuti oleh Five, mereka berjalan berdampingan di trotoar menikmati kesunyian, dan untuk Five dia bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. “jadi lady, bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Komisi?” tanya Five langsung ke intinya, menatap tajam kearah wanita itu. “komisi? Ah apapun itu aku tidak ada hubungannya, aku hanya orang biasa dan juga tidak biasa” kata Rose itu dan menatap balik Five, Five masih tidak terbiasa dengan bola mata biru yang seperti cermin tersebut menatapnya. “tidak menjawab pertanyaanku” kata Five tidak sabar. “yah begini, mungkin kita bisa berjalan ke taman itu dan aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah yang menjawab pertanyaanmu” kata Rose sambil menunjuk taman hijau yang biasa digunakan beberapa orang untuk bersantai yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Five memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan. Jujur saja Five merasa tegang, dia siap untuk ancaman selanjutnya dari komis atau dari apapun yang berpotensi membahayakan saudara-saudarinya, namun bukan berarti Five menginginkannya. Dan ancaman itu mungkin saja datang setelah berminggu-minggu di saat keadaan keluarganya mulai membaik dalam Bentuk wanita Inggris ini. “baiklah.. aku lahir pada tanggal 1 Oktober 1989, dilahirkan oleh salah seorang gadis perawan di pinggir kota London, yang secara mengejutkan mengalami kehamilan dan kelahiran pada saat yang bersamaan” Five terdiam, mempRoses apa yang Rose katakan, kalau cerita itu Benar maka Rose sama dengan dirinya maupun saudara-saudarinya, sama seperti lila, apakah dia anak The Handler yang lain?. “berbeda dengan kalian, aku tidak dibeli Reginald atau milyarder lainnya, aku dibesarkan dipanti asuhan, yah bisa dikatakan ibuku menyerahkan ku ke panti asuhan bersama sepucuk surat yang ku baca saat aku tumbuh remaja, itu alasan aku mengetahui darimana aku berasal..” “dan yah aku bisa dikatakan sama seperti kalian.. aku tidak spesial seperti para anggota umbrella academy namun aku yah.. memiliki kekuatan aku rasa... dan aku menyadarinya saat aku berumur 5 tahun, aku bisa menghancurkan Benda.. awalnya aku pikir begitu” kata Rose sambil mengedikan bahu, Five dapat memakluminya, pasti sulit saat kau tidak mengerti apa sebernarnya jenis kekuatannyamu, para Hargreeves bersyukur karna ada Reginald yang dapat mengidentifikasikan kekuatan mereka dan melatih mereka untuk mengendalikan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. “seiring aku tumbuh dewasa aku menyadari bahwa kekuatanku bukan menghancurkan sesuatu... begini... kau tahu alasan mengapa aku mengira kekuatanku adalah menghancurkan sesuatu?” tanya Rose mengajak Five untuk menebaknya, namun Five hanya menatapnya penasaran, Rose hanya mendengus. “karena kehancuran dunia, atau apapun yang kau sebut, kiamat?” disini Five masih belum menangkap sesuatu, satu yang dapat Five simpulkan bahwa Rose bukanlah anggota komisi, dan sisanya bahkan menambah banyak pertanyaan dikepala Five. “aku bisa memanifulasi waktu suatu Benda atau seseorang, aku menyadarinya saat aku melihat berita soal umbrella academy dan tujuan umbrella academy untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia, kupikir setiap Benda yang aku sentuh dan hancur adalah kekuatanku, namun aku menyadarinya bahwa aku hanya memajukan waktu Benda tersebut sampai dia hancur terbakar, dalam kehancuran dunia” jelas Rose, dan mengisi celah kosong dikepala Five, itu alasan kenapa Rose mengetahui soal kiamat, karena dia melihat Benda-Benda yang hancur itu, melihat Benda-Benda yang terbakar itu, dan karna seluruh Benda didunia saat kiamat hancur terbakar itulah sebabnya Rose mengira kekuatannya adalah menghancurkan sesuatu. Jelas sudah. Tanpa sadar mereka sampai di taman yang mereka tuju, Rose sedikit melihat-lihat sebelum menemukan kursi taman yang kosong di bawah pohon rindang, dan mengajak Five duduk disana. “jadi apa alasan kau mencari kami?” kata Five akhirnya, yah Five menyimpulkan wanita ini tidak berbahaya dan mungkin bisa menjadi sekutu jika memungkinkan. “aku ingin berterimakasih” kata Rose, dengan senyum tulus, Five terdiam, ini sungguh aneh, dia tidak pernah berharap seseorang akan berterimakasih atas empat dekade usahanya untuk menyelamatkan dunia, hei bahkan saudaranya tidak mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung, Five yakin mereka lebih memilih memotong lidah mereka sendiri dari pada mengatakannya secara langsung. “uh ya, untuk apa?” kata Five masih bingung harus berkata apa. “untuk menyelamatkan dunia tentu saja” kata Rose. “saat aku menyadari bahwa suatu saat dunia akan hancur aku Benar-Benar tertekan, aku masih berumur 14 tahun saat itu dan bingung harus berbuat apa, aku mengatakan yang seBenarnya pada penjaga panti bahkan memperlihatkan kekuatanku, namun mereka malah ketakutan dan mengirimku ke panti asuhan lain, beberapa kali aku mengulang siklus yang sama sampai aku menyerah memberitahukannya pada orang dewasa, dan pada akhirnya aku di adopsi oleh salah satu keluarga bangsawan di London, dan aku masih menyelidikinya secara diam-diam, seperti menentukan waktu kehancuran dunia, belajar soal geografi, biologi, dan massa suatu Benda serta hal-hal lain yang mungkin membantuku suatu hari nanti, dan aku mengawasi waktu dengan sebatang pohon” cerita Rose, yang mana Five kali ini mendengarkan, yah mengetahui bahwa lawan bicaramu memiliki kekuatan yang sejenis soal ‘ruang dan waktu’ tentu membuatmu tertarik, ditambah sepertinya Rose bukan wanita sembarangan melainkan wanita yang cukup cerdas dan membuat Five merasa bahwa obrolan ini akan lebih berbobot dan berwawasan ketimbang mendengarkan ocehan Klaus. “aku mengukur dan menghitung pertumbuhan suatu biji yang ku manifulasi ruang dan waktu nya dan mendapati bahwa kehancuran dunia akan jatuh pada tanggal 1 April 2019, dan apakah aku Benar Five?” kata Rose, dan Five mengangguk. “yah tepat, aku kagum bagaimana kau menyelidikinya, untuk seseorang yang berada diluar akademi dan ‘normal’ sepertimu, kau nampaknya cukup berbakat, syukur Reginald tidak menemukanmu lebih awal” kata Five sedangkan Rose tertawa ringan sembari menutup mulutnya dengan anggun, khas bangsawan Inggris, Five memperhatikannya. “yah terimakasih, namun aku bersyukur dia tidak menemukanku, kalau iya, mungkin kehidupanku akan berbeda, aku bersyukur aku memiliki orang tua angkat yang baik dan mau menampungku dan menerima kekuatanku, yah meski tidak lama tapi aku bersyukur memiliki mereka” kata Rose, Five menangkap bahwa orang tua angkat Rose sudah meninggal sama seperti Reginald. “dan sekarang aku memiliki panti asuhan, dengan banyak anak-anak yang ku sayangi, aku selalu sedih berpikir bahwa pada tanggal 1 April kami akan mati bersama-sama ” kata Rose yang berusaha membuat humor namun terlalu gelap untuk Five, jadi, tidak ada yang tertawa. “tapi tebak, ternyata pada saat itu dunia tidak hancur, aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk memanifulasi sesuatu dan tidak berakhir dengan hancur, melainkan terus melakukan perpanjangan waktu. Aku langsung menyadari bahwa kehancuran dunia sudah dihindari, ada seseorang diluar sana yang berhasil menyelamatkan dunia” kata Rose, suaranya melembut. “malam itu aku menangis bahagia, Benar-Benar bahagia, dan anak-anak panti menghiburku” kenang Rose, mau tidak mau Five tersenyum, yah setidaknya ada satu keluarga lain yang Benar-Benar bersyukur atas kiamat yang dihindari. “lalu? Bagaimana kau menemukan kami?” tanya Five penasaran, Rose tersenyum. “nah itu cukup mudah, aku menyelidikinya, aku mencari berita, menanyakan informasi pada orang-orang tertentu, berpergian untuk mencari keBenaran dan sampai aku menemukan bahwa keluarga Hargreeves mantan umbrella academy telah menjadi keluarga lagi dengan tambahan anak kecil baru didalamnya, dan disinilah aku” kata Rose, Five hanya mengangguk, kalau Rose memang menjadi seorang bangsawan pasti mudah untuk mendapatkan informasi dengan menggunakan nama keluarganya, sama seperti mereka yang mencari informasi dengan menggunakan nama Reginald atau nama Hargreeves. “hm... bagus, kau menemukan kami, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Bergabung dengan kami?” tanya Five, yah pertanyaan tambahan di akhir, Five sedikit tertarik untuk mengajak Rose kedalam keluarga mereka, saudara-saudari Five sepertinya tidak akan keberatan seperti saat mereka mengajak lila, toh kemampuan Rose cukup unik dan berguna, dan tentu memerlukan pelatihan untuk mengontrolnya lebih baik lagi, dan perlu pelatian fisik tambahan untuk berjaga-jaga, namun Five tidak akan terkejut jika Rose menolaknya, siapa yang ingin bergabung dengan keluarga difungsional seperti mereka?. “aku akan kembali ke London, aku sudah meninggalkan anak-anak ku untuk waktu yang lama, dan tawaran yang sangat baik, aku menghargainya, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku” kata Rose dengan sopan, Five bersenangdung sebagai isyarat bahwa dia tidak keberatan dengan penolakan Rose. “tapi kau bisa menghubungi ku jika kau, atau kalian memerlukan sesuatu, mungkin memerlukan bantuan dengan apa yang ku miliki, bagaimanapun juga, kita saudara, bukan saudara kandung, saudara sesama hari lahir mungkin haha” kata Rose ramah, dan Five setuju dengan itu. “dan, aku tidak terlalu mengerti namun sepertinya kau memiliki masalah dengan penampilanmu, mengingat kemampuan ku, apakah aku bisa membantumu Five?” tawar Rose, sedikit memamerkan sinar keemasan dari tangannya, sinar itu terlihat hampir sama seperti yang sering digunakan Five, namun itu berwarna emas dan berbeda, agak berbeda, sementara Bentuk kekuatan Five akan memproyeksikan seperti fortal yang siap Five masuki, Bentuk kekuatan Rose seperti gelombang keemasan yang siap menyelubungi sesuatu. Tawaran Rose sepertinya menarik, dia bisa membuat penampilannya menjadi seperti semula, menjadi pria tua berumur 58 tahun, tidak lagi terjebak dalam tubuh bocah 13 tahun lagi, namun mengingat semua saudaranya dan apa yang telah dia lalui dengan tubuh kecil ini membuat Five menarik sebuah keputusan. “aku menghargainya, Rose, memang sulit melakukan segala hal dengan tubuh ini, tapi aku akan mulai terbiasa” kata Five, sedangkan Rose mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursi. “ah, begitu... kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang, terimakasih karena sudah mau berbicara denganku Five, dan ini kartu namaku, berkunjunglah ke London bersama saudara-saudaramu” kata Rose yang merapikan gaun birunya dan menyerahkan kartu nama kepada Five, Five menerimanya dan memasukannya ke salah satu saku jas nya. “dan sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan dunia Five, terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan anak-anak ku, kau tahu betapa berharganya melihat orang yang kau sayangi tumbuh dewasa dan bahagia” kata Rose tulus, Five menghargai itu, ada sesuatu didadanya yang rasanya sungguh aneh, senang? Bangga? Entahlah, Five tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan ucapan terimaksih dari orang asing, dan disinilah dia, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didadanya. Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Five untuk menyadari bahwa dia merasa puas, dia merasa puas karena telah melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. “sampai jumpa Five, jangan lupa untuk menghubungi” kata Rose dan dia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Five sendirian di taman, sedikit mengambil waktu sebelum dia melangkah kembali ke griddi’s atau lebih tepatnya melompat spasial menuju griddi’s, dia tidak melupakan Klaus tentu saja, justru dia khawatir bagaimana keadaan griddi’s bersama Klaus yang tanpa pengawasan. Walau hanya 1 jam. Namun satu yang Five sadari, dia tersenyum, dia mulai memperhatikan sekitar, jika selama empat dekade hidupnya dia memfokuskan hanya pada kesejahteraan keluarganya, siapa sangka dengan menyelamatkan dunia dia juga membantu kesejahteraan orang lain, sekali lagi dia merasakan puas didadanya, yah Five yakin kedepannya akan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dan mungkin dimulai dengan mengajak keluarganya liburan ke London. . . . . . . . . . . Epilog . . . . Saat Five kembali ke griddi’s, Five menemukan Klaus sudah habis dengan milkshakenya dan bahkan setengah dari teko kopi Five juga lenyap, jangan lupakan beberapa donat yang dipesan Five juga sudah menghilang, Five menghela nafas, setidaknya tidak ada kekacauan yang terjadi. “hai Fivey, bagaimana? Mendapat teman kencan hm?” tanya Klaus saat Five duduk diseberangnya. “yah setidahnya aku tahu bahwa dia bukan dari komisi atau seseorang yang berpotensi menyebabkan kiamat, tapi Klaus! Kenapa kau tidak waspada sejak awal? Dimana semua pelatihan akademi-mu huh” omel Five, jika saja yang menyapa mereka tadi adalah musuh, Klaus mungkin sudah ada didunia lain sekarang. Salahkan kebodohannya. “yah aku tahu dia orang baik Fivey, jadi aku tak khawatir” kata Klaus yang membuat Five heran. “dari mana kau tahu?” “yah begini, biasanya hantu anak-anak tidak akan mengikuti orang dewasa, mereka adalah jiwa yang liar, namun ada beberapa anak yang mengikutinya dan terlihat mencintainya, dan melindunginya, dia pasti orang baik sampai anak-anak mencintainya bahkan yang sudah mati sekalipun” jelas Klaus ringan, dan Five terkejut. “tunggu!! Hantu anak-anak? Dia membunuh anak-anak!?” Five tertegun, sekejam-kejamnya pembunuh mereka pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk membunuh anak-anak tak berdosa, apakah selama ini Rose membunuh anak-anak?, apa Five baru saja berbicara pada seorang psikopat pembunuh anak-anak?. “tidak Fivey, hentikan pikiran negatifmu” kata Klaus sambil mengibaskan tangan didepan wajah Five, menyadarkan Five dari alam pikirannya. “sudah kubilang anak-anak mencintainya bahkan yang sudah mati sekalipun, yah anak-anak itu bercerita padaku, hei aku tak bercanda saat aku mengatakan aku punya teman sementara kau dan wanita blonde itu pergi, anak-anak itu tinggal, mereka bahkan memakan beberapa donatmu dan Ben meminum kopimu, kami melakukan pembicaraan seru dan anak-anak itu bercerita” kata Klaus, Five menghela napas lega, walau masih membingungkan bagaimana hantu atau arwah dapat memakan Benda padat atau meminum Benda cair, mungkin itu salah satu kekuatan Klaus, namun jika Klaus sudah berbicara seperti itu maka Five bisa mempercayainya. “hei anak-anak itu mengajak kita ke London, bagaimana menurutmu Fivey?” kata Klaus bersemangat, Five tidak tahu apa saja yang Klaus dan hantu-hantu kecil itu bicarakan namun dari ekspresi Klaus sepertinya itu pembicaraan yang menyenangkan dan menghibur, membuat Klaus ingin mengunjungi temoat mereka lagi mungkin. Dan yah seperti yang direncarakan Five di awal, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi keluarga sekali lagi. “yah London cukup menarik, aku ingin melihat bagaimana kalian bertingkah konyol dan memalukan ditengah budaya eropa klasik” kata Five sambil menyesap sisa kopinya, sementara Klaus memprotes namun tetap melanjutkan ocehannya mengenai apa saja yang dia ceritakan oleh hantu-hantu kecil itu, kali ini Five mendengarkan dan sesekali menanggapi cerita Klaus, meluangkan waktu yang hilang antara dia dengan saudara-saudaranya. mungkin mereka bisa menjadi keluarga sekali lagi, dimulai dengan melakukan liburan keluarga ke eropa. . . .

**Author's Note:**

> jangan sungkan meninggalkan pesan, aku tahu ini masih banyak sekali kesalahannya dan aku ingin memperbaikinya, jadi pesan dan saran kalian akan sangat berharga dan membantu...
> 
> jujur aku masih bingung dengan nama wanita yang akan aku gunakan, namun aku memilih nama Rose karena Inggris memiliki sebutan negeri bunga mawar jadi yah aku menggunakan nama Rose hanya karena itu...


End file.
